


Lavender Tea

by Cherry_Art



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Memory Loss, Warm, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: A soft, slight angsty morning showing a common occurance between Asra and Alya after she's been resurrected.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 20





	Lavender Tea

Warm hands slide over his exposed arm, up to his neck and onto his cheek. He leans into the feeling of a soft thumb gently stroking his skin, sighing softly. It was always nice when she woke him up so softly, showing how much she cared through simple, tender gestures. 

It takes a moment for memories to come flooding back to Asra, any traces left of sleep falling away as he sits up abruptly and turns. He spots Alya, one hand outstretched and eyes wide, having probably startled her. 

“Alya, what are you doing? It’s still early for you to be up.” His voice is deeper and has a slight rasp to it than normal, due to the grogginess of just having been woken up. He barely manages to conceal the pain he feels, knowing she remembers nothing of their time together, and she probably hadn’t known what she was doing. 

He shifts to sit up in a slouched position, leaning on one arm to keep himself propped up while the other rubs at his eye. Alya looks away, cheeks flushing at having been caught, and the sight sends a pang of hurt and longing through the magician. He had seen this sight many times over in the past, and the familiarity caused him physical pain. He hides his emotions with a small smile as she stumbles over her words. 

“I, um...I’m so-sorry, you..uhm, you...I was...curious. Your skin just looked so soft...” It was blatantly obvious that she was telling the truth; she probably didn’t even know how to lie anymore, after losing all her memories. Asra’s had to teach Alya how to walk, talk, and gain motor skills again. 

It was hard sometimes, and very frustrating, because he had her back now: he could hold her, touch her, see her, love her all over again, and yet she was so different than the Alya he had known. She was timid and quiet, the fire she had had before completely gone or warped. Her clothing style had changed, too, the little bit she had right now. She used to wear warrior clothes, a piece of her former home in the south. Now, she wore more airy clothes than the animal skins and furs from before: normally a pair of plain white trousers and one of Asra’s shirts, as she refused to wear anything else. It sent a deep routed sense of longing ablaze within him, especially at the sight of her occasionally smelling the fabric. 

He reasoned that she had no idea why, and that it was just instinct, but it still hurt because she was always so close, and yet just out of his reach. The sight of something as familiar was common, and each time wounded him deeper than the last. He had learned to live with it after the first time, even as each occurrence opened another of his scars. 

Shaking his head softly, he returns himself to the present, as he realizes he still hadn’t given Alya an answer and she was hovering there, looking guilty even though she did nothing wrong. He gives a reassuring smile, hoping to mask the emotions warring in his heart. “It’s fine Ali,” he mentally curses himself for using an old nickname for her. “No harm done. It is early, though.” 

She squirms uncomfortably, murmuring softly, “Couldn’t sleep well... ‘nother baddy.” She had taken up the habit of referring to nightmares as “baddies”, though he had no idea why. He had just let it go, going along with it. “How about I make you some herbal tea? It’ll help you get some more rest.” She nods slowly and Asra begins to get up, the blankets slipping away from his half-dressed form. “I’ll be right back, so just go back to the bed okay?” He speaks gently with her, always treating her delicately. She nods again and slowly stands up, stumbling slightly on her way back to the bed but making it without any mishaps. He lingers only a moment before leaving the bedroom, moving into the kitchen to brew his most beloved a cup of lavender tea.


End file.
